Conversazione:Clara0408/@comment-38086858-20191209084148/@comment-38086858-20191231161801
Ciao Clara. Intanto, ti preavviso che sono tornata dalle ferie, ma sono comunque fuori città in vista del capodanno, quindi fino ai primi di gennaio la mia presenza sarà altalenante. Per quanto riguarda la pagina, brava, ho visto le modifiche, ma temo che non sia pronta per rimuoverla dalla bozza. Ti illustro qui i problemi: Aspetto Questo te l'avevo detto già all'inizio, ho voluto lasciarti carta bianca per farti valutare la modifica, ma a questo punto ti consiglio io di rimuoverla. "Per quanto riguarda il suo vestito, rispecchia la sua discendenza", in che senso rispecchia la sua discendenza? intendi il suo ruolo di diplomatico?" - Il suo vestito non rispecchia la sua nobile discendenza, e i suoi pantaloni non sono da bardo. Comprendo che tu volessi aggiungere quanta più descrizione possibile, ma a questo punto limitati alla descrizione estetica, non ad aggiungere dettagli informativi, che riguardano la lore del gioco magari, di cui non hai informazioni. Background - "E' un esempio di diplomazia" cosa significa? Che è un esempio per la diplomazia? I diplomatici? A cosa ti riferisci? La traduzione dall'inglese è piuttosto scorretta, She is an eminent figure in diplomacy si può tradurre in maniera più leggibile con "E' un'illustre figura nella diplomazia" o "E' una figura autorevole nelle vie diplomatiche"; è importante che il testo sia comprensibile, essere un'esempio di diplomazia non vuol dire fondamentalmente niente. - "per quanto stringe gli accordi con fascino, grazia e favori attenti", è sbagliata anche questa traduzione, attenta; hai mai letto "favori attenti" in un testo? Se inizi la frase con "per quanto", significa che l'affermazione precedente è discordante con quella successiva, o comunque indica una situazione che sembra non coincidere, che invece non è. la frase inglese dice "forging relations with grace, charm and careful favors", che significa "instaurando rapporti con eleganza, fascino, e favori prudenti", dunque la frase conferma invece l'affermazione precedente. - "Ha lavorato per anni come ambasciatrice di Antiva e Orlais e come tale, conosce molto bene la politica orlesiana", è sbagliata la traduzione; "Josephine worked for years as chief ambassador from Antiva to Orlais and as such is very familiar with Orlesian politics": chief ambassador è il "capo ambasciatore", from Antiva to Orlais vuol dire "da Antiva a Orlais", quindi implica potenzialmente altre nazioni, non solo Antiva e Orlais, infine, - "I Montilyet erano molto ricchi e possedevano centinaia di navi, che erano prede dei pirati Rivaini", come ti ho scritto anche sopra, "presi di mira" è molto più appropriato. - Ti ripeto quanto scritto sopra: non c'è bisogno di aggiungere la preposizione di fronte a Orlais, ''lascialo senza. - "''Un giorno, uccise un giovane bardo rivale con il coltello che lui stesso aveva in mano, a causa che la attaccò, ma quando lei gli tolse la maschera, scoprì che era un suo amico. Josephine si pentì di averlo fatto, ripensando come sarebbe stato quel ragazzo ora. Ciò le ha fatto rinunciare alla violenza." questa frase presenta diversi errori: intanto, a causa che la attaccò non funziona; se vuoi intendere che lei l'ha ucciso perché lui l'ha attaccata, come ho dimostrato ora, puoi modificare la frase in vari modi per renderla più comprensibile e corretta, come "un giorno uccise un giovane bardo con il coltello che lui stesso aveva in mano, perché la stava attaccando" o "perché l'aveva attaccata"; la frase dopo ha un errore di punteggiatura, la virgola l'hai inserita separando la frase, quando invece doveva essere collegata, per esempio: "Ripensando a come sarebbe stato quel ragazzo oggi, Josephine si pente di averlo fatto", attenzione a non usare diversi tempi verbali nella stessa frase; per la frase dopo, "ciò" non va da solo all'inizio delle frasi, è sempre accompagnato come "a ciò" "da ciò" "tutto ciò", perciò va sostituito eventualmente con "questo è ciò che le ha fatto rinunciare alla violenza". - Infine, di nuovo, riveli informazioni di trama che invece dovrebbero stare sotto spoiler, ovvero tutte le informazioni dei Montyliet e il fatto che Josephine era un bardo. Coinvolgimento - Pensa di sostituire "Senza dipendere" con "indipendentemente", è più colloquiale. - "Se l'Inquisitore deciderà di reclutare i Templari, dopo che il Primo Cercatore Lucius ebbe afferrato l'Inquisitore e trascinato in un mondo parallelo popolato dai demoni", qui abbiamo un altro errore grammaticale; il trapassato remoto, che hai usato con "ebbe afferrato", si usa per indicare una situazione collocata in un tempo lontano e successivo al passato remoto, che hai usato all'inizio, ma in questo caso non è vero, anzi, perciò va assolutamente sostituito il tempo verbale, eventualmente sostituito con: "Se l'inquisitore deciderà di reclutare i templari, dopo che il primo cercatore lucius lo afferra e lo trascina in un mondo parallelo popolato dai demoni, ecc ecc..". C'è un errore fondamentale di trama qui comunque. Lucius non lo porta in un mondo parallelo, il nemico non è nemmeno Lucius, bensì un demone cammuffato da Lucius, che porta l'Araldo in quella che è un incubo. In ogni caso, è un'informazione irrilevante per ciò che riguarda il personaggio di Josephine, perché riguarda una quest inerente all'Inquisitore e al suo carattere, non ha nulla a che fare con lei, perciò andrà rimosso. Andrò avanti a correggerti il resto, ma ora stiamo arrivando ad avere errori a livello di trama, capisco che tu volessi coprire un "buco", ma non inventarti tu le storie se non ne sei sicura o non le hai lette nel gioco.